A Different Kind of Reveal
by Texas Variety Katie-Bug
Summary: Years after they became Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien are living the blissful married life, but Marinette has a secret. One-Shot. Future.


Adrien walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the sleep that remained there. He loved his job as a teacher, but having to teach by day and fight crime as Chat Noir by night… it was exhausting. Though he felt bad complaining when his wife has it so much worse, fighting, designing, and often staying up later than him and waking up earlier.

Last night, he had come home with his beautiful wife (he still couldn't believe that he got to call Ladybug, beautiful Marinette, his wife, even after a year of marriage) after a particularly long akuma battle. Marinette went straight to bed, exhausted after the battle, and saying that she was ahead on her work for once. She had given him a kiss then went to the room they shared. He wanted to join her.

But he stayed up, turning on the television, absently rewatching anime (Death Note for probably the sixtieth time) as he graded the papers of his students. He had let the papers pile up, slowly becoming mountains of work in their home. After, he straightened up a bit, placing the paper in a slightly disorganized stack on his desk, then joined his peacefully sleeping wife in bed.

The alarm had, once again, gone off too early for his liking and now he was going through his morning routine as a zombie, as he normally did. Even the bright smiling face of his wife, like a ray of sunshine on a dark cloudy day, didn't pull his thoughts away from their soft bed and the pillows waiting for him. (His exhaustion caused him to not notice the unusually perky attitude of his wife, who was usually even more of a zombie than he was.) They needed to take a day off soon, where he just sat back and played video games… He wished he could be like the Kwami, who both slept as late as they could, only getting up five minutes before their respective wielder had to go.

"Bonjour, sleepy head," Marinette smiled, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

There was something a bit different today. Every morning Marinette prepared a nice breakfast, but usually it was something simple, like some leftover bread with a variety of spreads to choose from, some yogurt with or without fruit depending on the day, and a cup of coffee. Today… "What is all this?" He was beginning to perk up at the sight of the feast that laid before him. Fresh pain au chocolat, eggs placed over slices of fresh French bread over colorful vegetables, sides of runny brie, sliced apples and grapes, glasses of milk and orange juice…

"I can't treat you to something special every once in a while?" There was a bright glimmer in her eye, causing her to look mischievous.

"You look _paw-_sitively impish this morning. What are you planning?"

She shook her head. "I just want to treat my husband this morning. _J'aime mon chaton._" She let out a small laugh, like bells at Christmas time. "Oh, one second. Let me get you some coffee." He stood there staring at her. His wife was a goddess and he was a mere mortal standing in her presence. "Take a seat, get started. I'll be just a moment."

He nodded, and pulled out the seat and began filling his plate with the dishes prepared, piling a little bit of everything onto the ceramic. He could smell the coffee wafting in from the kitchen, the rich smell enticing him. He looked at the serving of cream and the dish of sugar, salivating. He wanted to go ahead and dig into the food, but Marinette had gone to all this work for him. He wasn't going to spoil it by beginning without her.

After a moment she came out of the kitchen and placed the mug down in front of him. He smiled, loaded the drink up with the additives, and watched as Marinette sat down and started serving herself as well.

She looked fidgety, as she loaded her own plate with significantly less food than usual. "Are you okay?" He knew that when she was nervous she had a tendency to eat less. "Are you sick? Nervous about something?" She seemed just fine last night, and if she wasn't feeling well this morning then she wouldn't have made him this meal. Nervous though… she would try to distract herself if she was nervous and cooking a giant breakfast was definitely something she would do if she was nervous. "Is there something going on at work?"

"No," she responded. "Some of the junior designers are developing new designs, and I've been assigned a mentor role to them, so things have actually slowed down for me. They'll pick up again in a few weeks when the fashion show goes into development."

"Ah." Adrien took a bite of the pain au chocolat. "Did you make these?" He asked, somewhat amazed.

"I got them from the bakery. I wanted to make everything but you know how long pain au chocolat take to make from scratch… Mom and Dad were happy to give us some though." Adrien loved the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and his in-laws being happy to donate one of his favorite dishes made him happy.

"I'll have to call them and tell them thanks."

"They would like that. How's school going? Is Ethan finally playing attention in class?" Adrien thought back on the assignment he graded last night and internally cringed. He took a long drink from his coffee, downing half of it in one drink.

"Nope. He's…" the assignment wasn't hard, most of his class passing with high marks. The only student who failed was Ethan. "I don't know what do do about him."

"You'll figure something out."

Adrien nodded, and the two continued to eat in comfortable silence, Adrien only slightly rushed as he still had to prepare for the day. He drank the rest of his coffee, pausing for a moment, seeing something written at the bottom of the mug. "Huh?"

_Je suis enceinte. _

Adrien balked, reading the words over and over again. "Y-you're," he felt his throat getting tighter, and Marinette passed him the glass of orange juice. "You're pregnant?"

"You're going to be a dad."

The throat tightening left him and he was left with a disbelieving look. "I'm going to be a dad?"

She nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, you are."

Adrien pulled her close in for a sudden hug. "I'm calling in sick today. You are I are going to take the day off."

Marinette laughed. "I already called the school and the office." He looked down at her beautiful blue eyes and soft lips, and gave her a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Just something small I thought up. Hope you all enjoyed! _


End file.
